A day in the Life of Elfman
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: Elfman's life has been turned upside down by a certain fairy tail mage
1. Manly

After a really long day of being Manly, Elfman was now sitting in his very manly chair while easting the manliest food ever, pizza is manly he thought whilst taking a bite of his dinner. He began to think about his day and all the events that occurred.

Before Tenrou Island his manly routine was the same;

Get up and eat a manly breakfast

Get dressed and go to the guild, to get work or to drink

Get a manly lunch made my his sister

Spend more time at the guild

Go home and eat his very manly dinner

(In other words be MANLY)

This routine had been completely messed up due to a certain fairy, after Tenrou Island she just messed up his manly routine, a new thing seemed to happen when she was there. Today for example she sat in the guild with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, drinking and laughing along with them. Lisanna sat next to him talking, it was nice and peaceful. MANLY.

Just then Lyon and Sherry walked in, apparently Lyon had missed his darling Juvia, and Sherry just came along with him. She was beautiful, Elfman observed, unlike Ever she had pink hair that was slightly wavy, she wore pink, black and white unlike Evergreen who wore green. Wait why was he comparing them both it was UNMANLY.

"She's very manly!" Elfman commented, his little sister had got used to his over use of the word so it didn't faze her, however, he suddenly felt the familiar slap of Evergreen's fan against his Manly head. "ELFMAN. STOP. CALLING. PEOPLE. MANLY. SHE. IS. A. WOMAN. NOT. A. MAN. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA" Ever yelled slapping him with each word she said, he tried his best not to complain because it was unmanly but he couldn't help it, she hit hard. Lisanna chuckled next to me along with most of the guild, this was not manly.

Every day she seemed to show up and do something that makes him smile, even thinking back today he smiled, although she hit like a man, he knew it was her being jealous that he was admiring Sherry. Even Lisanna had told him that after the incident.

Once thing in his mind sticks out more than anything, it was one of those rare occasions where Evergreen wasn't hitting him or yelling at him, they just sat peacefully by the river in magnolia, when she suddenly asked him.

"Why do you say man so much?" Elfman looked at her bit surprised at her question but still answered it, "When Lisanna died I cried all the time and Natsu told me I need to be a man for her, so every time I got sad, lonely or felt like crying I tell myself to be a man for her. It helped me to get over her death" Elfman felt venerable, this was not manly, not at all.

Her next question shocked him even more, "She's back so why do you still say man so much?"

This time he didn't answer, it's not like he didn't have an answer, a simple perfect answer but he wasn't manly enough to admit it.

So, now here he sat in his chair eating his manly pizza and thought about the reason why. It was because he had to be manly, not for Lisanna or Mira or himself, but for her; for Evergreen. He doesn't deserve her if he's not manly, once he becomes manly he will deserve her. Until that day he will try his best to be manly for the woman who liked him, for the woman he loves.


	2. Babysitting ElfEver style

Elfman sat at the bar with his beer, manly, he though taking a sip. Only manly men like himself drank beer, Evergreen was sitting next to him sipping on her own manly drink because Freed and Bickslow were out doing something.

They tried to have a conversation with it each other but all that came out of it was an livid Evergreen and a couple of bruises on Elfman. As all their very manly conversations went, just then Al and Bisca walked in the guild with little Auska.

They approached Elfman, which confused him as they don't usually. "Can you and ever watch Auska for us? We need to go on a mission" Bisca asked pleading him with the NOT manly puppy eyes of doom!

It would be unmanly of him to refuse and he was a man so he decided that he would as he had nothing on, but before he could answer for himself ever but in and agreed for him. "Thanks so much!" Al and Bisca called before running off to catch the train.

Elfman stared at Auska not sure what to do with her and looking over at Evergreen he realised this was the same, "Play a game with me!" Auska giggled at them smiling a very manly smile, "Okay let' s play hide and seek it's manly!" Elfman replied smiling as well until evergreen slapped him in one swift movement "Not everything is manly, baka!"

Auska giggled at their little squabble as Elfman rubbed his sore head, "I think hide and seek is manly don't you Auska?" Elfman asked the child that stood before him he could see out of the corner of his eyes Ever was sending him a death glare, unmanly!

"Hehe! Manly!" Auska giggled, this mad Elfman so happy Auska was VERY manly, ever green looked very angry and snapped "NO hide and seek is WOMANLY!" Auska repeated "Womanly" followed by an adorable giggle.

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

"WOMANLY!"

"MANLY!"

This argument went on for ages, Auska just watched the two fight with each other very amused.

When Al and Bisca returned from their mission they went to the guild to get Auska. The mission had only taken about 6 hours including travel as they were only killing a Vulcan which was pretty simple with their guns magic.

They both thanked Elfman and ever, they didn't think they even noticed them as they were too busy fighting, so they just took Auska and went home. When Al asked Auska what she wanted for dinner she replied "Something manly!" This shocked poor Al and after telling Bisca they decided maybe Mira should baby sit next time.

Mira had managed to close down the guild hall for the night and was going to head home once she managed to get rid of her little brother and his girlfriend, they had spent all day yelling "manly" and "Womanly" at each other, personally it was driving her insane.

"Okay you too it's time to go" she said standing in the middle of their fight smiling sweetly. When they ignored her and continued even louder she let a tad of her Satan soul and growled at them "LEAVE" at that they bother ran out of the guild hall, terrified of the She Devil. Now I can go home Mira though as the closed the guild door.


End file.
